Pretty in Pink
by rockerchik777
Summary: Katie is sung to at a bar, and it could be enough to turn her life around. Part 1 of the 'Twin Fics'. Read and review!


-I've taken a long break from Fan Fiction, but I'm back now. Currently I've put Thunderfingers 2 on hiatus, sorry to anyone who really liked it. This is the start of two new fics by me, each the same story in a different point of view. I call it 'twin fics'. This one, Pretty in Pink, is Katie's side of the story. The other fic will be posted as soon as possible. And by the way, the song Pretty in Pink belongs to the Psychedelic Furs.-

It had been a while since she'd had a steady boyfriend, and anyone who saw her could tell. She was a mess, her hair often in knots. Her apartment was a whole other story. Mail, some opened and some unopened, littered the floor. Magazines covered the sofa. A computer sat in a corner, and a tiny television was in front of the sofa, which was also her bed.

Katie needed somebody. Someone who could make her feel like life was worth it, someone who could help her clear up her act. She'd been searching for that someone all her life, and she was pretty sure by now that her someone didn't exist.

She was tired, but needed a drink. Her fridge was empty, so she decided to go out. Katie put on her favorite jeans. They were faded, and the right knee had a hole in it. All her shirts were dirty except a hot pink one she found in the back of her closet. Why had she bought something pink? She couldn't remember.

But having nothing else to wear, she put it on. Her hair was a little greasy, which was a feat for her. She pulled it back into a ponytail. Katie didn't put on any makeup. She was going out for a drink at a bar, she wouldn't need it. The only pair of shoes that she could find were some old black Chuck Taylors. She put them on and grabbed her messenger bag, which was covered with pins.

Down on the street she called a cab, directing the driver to the bar where they had the cheapest beer. She got there and paid the two dollar cover charge. Katie only had ten dollars left, and she was going to have to stretch that ten bucks for a while. She would limit herself to one beer, and then she would walk home.

The bar had very few people in it. She was glad, because she didn't want to have to deal with people tonight. A band walked onto the tiny stage in the bar. Katie hadn't bothered to see who was playing, and she didn't really care. The guitarist, who was also the lead singer, said something, but she didn't hear. She was too busy ordering a beer from the bartender.

Her beer was placed on the bar and she took a sip. Katie turned on her stool to pay attention to the band. The guitarist was good, but the bassist needed serious work. She could have taught the guy a thing or two. But she didn't play anymore. She'd sold her bass the year before, when times had been really desperate.

She switched her attention to the drummer. She still always hoped to see Freddy in one of the dingy bars she always went to. She couldn't help it. She held onto the hope that one day she would see him, or any other member of the band, again. The guitarist started to solo, and Katie realized just how good he really was.

Maybe she could talk to him after the show. Maybe she could date him for a while. Maybe she could find some stability in her life. Katie took a closer look at the guy playing guitar. It was hard to determine whether or not he was attractive, because long dark brown hair covered his eyes. He had on a black t-shirt, jeans, and black Chuck Taylors.

Katie took another sip of her beer, wondering if a guy like him could ever like a girl like her. The band finished their first set and took a break. Her beer was half gone. She would need to make it last for a little while longer.

The band came back out onto the stage a few minutes later. The guitarist pushed his hair back, and Katie realized that he was totally hot. Was it just her, or was he staring at her? He started to play the opening chords to a song that Katie knew.

She knew the song, but she couldn't remember it. It was deep in her memory, but she couldn't recall what the song was. The guitarist started singing, and instantly reminded her.

"Caroline laughs and it's raining all day, she loves to be one of the girls."

Katie almost yelled, Pretty in Pink! out loud, but kept it inside. It was an old song, from the 80s, by a band called The Psychedelic Furs. Dewey had liked them a lot. It was then that Katie realized she was wearing a pink shirt.

She glanced around the bar. No one else was wearing a pink shirt. It was just her. She looked at the guitarist, and their eyes met. He smiled as he sang, and she realized that he was singing to her. Could this be her someone? As she looked at him, she felt like she had met him before.

The song ended and Katie blushed. She took another sip of beer and starting fiddling with her messenger bag. The band was almost finished, and she couldn't wait to go back and talk to the guy.

The band played two more songs, and walked off stage. Katie gulped down the rest of her beer and practically jumped off her stool. Winding through all the people leaving, she finally got to the door where the band would come out.

She didn't have to wait long. The guitarist walked out and smiled at her. "Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"I'm Zack."

"I'm Katie."

"I played that song for you."

"I know."

"Can I have your number?"

Katie pulled a pen out of her bag and turned Zack's hand over so she could write her number on his palm. She gasped when she saw a tattoo of a sun on his wrist.

"It hurt like hell," he said.

"Zack? Zack Mooneyham?"

"How did you know my last name?"

"It's Katie! Katie Brown!"

She hugged him tight, wondering how she could be so fortunate. She wrote her number on his palm.

"Call me tomorrow, kay?" she said, and literally skipped all the way back to her apartment.

-Like it? Hate it? Review please, Zack's side of the story should be published soon.-


End file.
